Picnic tables come in various shapes and sizes. Picnic tables are generally rectangular in shape and have a rectangular table top and a row of seating on each side of the table top. Picnic tables can also be circular or polygonal in shape and have a circular or polygonal table top with a row of seating about the perimeter. These picnic tables offer limiting seating about the perimeter of the table. In addition, because picnic tables are often sized for adults, children can have difficulty sitting at picnic tables because they cannot rest their feet on the ground while seated.
Picnic tables, due to their bulkiness, are also difficult to transport. Even if the elements of the tables are disassembled for transport, some of the pieces are large enough to take up a considerable amount of room. Many pieces are often awkwardly shaped, making efficient, space-minimizing packing difficult and time consuming if not impossible.